With the development of laser line projectors, the number of applications utilizing this technology is expanding in different fields, resulting in a marked increase in user requirements.
For example, laser line projectors have been developed to emit a 360 degree laser, where the laser line covers the 360 degrees in a single plane. These conventional laser line projectors achieve a 360 degree laser by positioning a laser module every 90 degrees. The diffusion angle between cross lines emitted by each of the laser modules is between 120 degrees and 150 degrees. This means that at least four laser modules are required to create the 360 degree laser line. One of the disadvantages of such an approach is that the use of four laser modules results in the conventional laser line projectors requiring large spaces and having high manufacturing costs.